First Meeting
by greenie06
Summary: I didn't see very many Thalia and Zeus stories up here, so I thought I'd write one! enjoy! Fluffy one-shot.


Hello all! So I thought I would write a bonding fic with Thalia and Zeus. I really don't think Zeus is a bad guy, he has his flaws like all the other Gods, it's just that his happen to be power lust and paranoia. I think he generally cares for his children; he just has trouble showing it, but is there for his kids when they really need him.

I also didn't see many stories written on Thalia and Zeus, so I thought I'd write one! Enjoy! :D

I DO NOT own anything from the Percy Jackson Series.

* * *

Thalia looked back at her sleeping travel mates. Annabeth and Luke were a pile of limbs in the full size bed, and Grover was snoring on the pull out couch; his bag, which used to be full of tin cans, had spilled out onto the carpet and had begun to roll under the hotel mattress. Giggling at the site, Thalia quietly left the room to get a bit of fresh air. Walking down to the first floor, she heard chattering voices and saw the silhouettes of arriving hotel guests. Wanting private time, she suddenly got an idea.

_Looks like I'll be going to the roof for some alone time instead..._Thalia went up 3 flights of stairs, taking each of them two at a time. Stepping through the roof door and outside into the night air, Thalia stopped to catch her breath, simultaneously enjoying the sweet smell of summer time. Walking further out, she peeked over the edge of the hotel and felt a shiver go down her spine.

_Ugh, don't need to do that again. Stupid fear of heights…_She scanned the rooftop for a place where she could sit and relax. Finding an old crate, she headed towards it, and flopped her behind right on top, letting loose a deep exhale of breath.

_Guess I'm more tired than I thought, I just..need time to myself…It's hard constantly being surrounded by people. Not that I don't like Grover, Annabeth and Luke…I'm just not used to it..And this whole half-blood thing is crazy! How can I be a daughter of Zeus? I thought the Greek Gods were made up… _Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, Thalia lit one up. She inhaled, savoring the feeling of smoke that filled up her lungs, and then finally exhaled, watching the toxic fume evaporate into thin air. She began thinking about the life she left behind…

"No regrets there…Mom never had a soft spot for me anyways…She was more concerned with getting her fix of booze every night than with making sure I was ok…" Suddenly caught off guard, she felt her throat thicken up, and to her dismay a dry sob emitted itself from her chest. Pushing her face into her hands and leaning her elbows onto her knees (though careful to not poke herself in the eye with her own cigarette), Thalia unleashed years of suppressed pain and guilt over her life with her mother.

"I'm an unwanted child, not even wanted by my mortal mother…God, could things get anymore fucked up?" Unexpectedly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"You know, it's not very flattering for a 12 year old girl to curse and smoke cigarettes…" Thalia jumped at the unanticipated voice; embarrassed at being caught in her emotional state, and looked to see a man standing near the doorway. He had dark hair that stopped at his shoulders, and sported a well trimmed beard that had a mixture of grey and black whiskers. Thalia felt his cloudy, blue eyes and stern expression pierce through her. Frustrated at being interrupted by this stranger while she was feeling sorry for herself, Thalia angrily replied back to his observation.

"Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing up on the roof?" the man's eyes narrowed angrily at her retort, and a strike of lightning flashed across the sky. Screeching at the close proximity that the lightning came to her; Thalia flattened herself out on the roof and buried her head in her arms.

"What your tongue girl! You may be my daughter, but I won't tolerate your little smart ass mouthing off to me and not showing proper respect." Thalia looked up and felt her jaw drop.

"y-you're Zeus? My Dad?" Zeus' eyes softened when the word rolled off of Thalia's tongue so effortlessly; Dad. Zeus walked over to Thalia, sneering at the cancer stick that had been dropped in a flurry of terror; stepping on it. He then leaned down to pick up Thalia by her arm pits and set her back on her feet; dusting off her clothes that had accumulated dirt when she dived for the floor of the roof. Thalia looked up at Zeus who towered over her with awe, even in his human form. Noticing Thalia's face for the first time, Zeus reached into a pocket of his blue pinstriped suit. Pulling out a handkerchief that was decorated with small lightning bolts, he gently look Thalia's face in his hands; and began rubbing away her dark make up that had been smeared by her tears. Stunned by her Zeus' actions, Thalia remained silent while her father cleaned off her face. After several minutes had passed in complete tranquility, Zeus stopped his ministration and paused to admire his work.

"There," Zeus said softly, "Much better, that dark, heavy make up only covered up your beauty and made you look like the spawn of my brother, Hades." He smiled at Thalia's still shocked face.

"What's the matter child? Have you lost your ability to speak?" Thalia giggled at her father's effort to make a joke, her eyes squinting with delight.

"No sir, I just thought that I'd never meet you, but here you are, on the roof of a hotel with me." Zeus' face dropped slightly at the lack of faith she had in him, but decided that he couldn't completely blame her for feeling that way.

_She has lived a hellish lifestyle with her mother, so how could she know any different?_ _But first and foremost, I need to provide some fatherly guidance for her. _Zeus outstretched his arm and opened up his palm; making a command to Thalia.

"Give me the cigarettes. All of them." Thalia's eyes widened at the power in his voice, and made no hesitation to reach into her jean pocket and drop the pack of cigarettes into her father's grasp. Zeus crushed the box in his hand, and then chucked it into the sky above them, where lightning struck the box, dissolving it into ashes. Zeus looked back at Thalia, and sternly told her why she could not smoke.

"Smoking pollutes the air, and it makes you ill. I don't want you to ever smoke again, do you understand me?" Thalia nodded hastily.

"I won't. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it made you angry, or that it hurt the air…I'm so sorry…" Zeus' harsh expression softened once he learned Thalia was not going to put up a fight. Noticing for the first time that her eyes were bloodshot, he decided there were more important matters at hand.

"What has made you so upset my dear?" Zeus questioned softly, kneeling down onto one knee to speak to her at eye level. Thalia looked away, sniffling quietly. Zeus lightly guided her face back with his fingers so she was looking at him again.

"Child, this may be our first meeting, but know that you can tell me anything, and I will always love you." Thalia released a shaking breath.

"You…You love me?" Zeus smiled at his daughter, caressing her face with his hand, nodding. That did it. Thalia fell into Zeus, sobbing loudly. Taken off guard, Zeus did the only thing that seemed to come naturally to him at the moment; wrap Thalia up in his embrace and let her cry. Cry out all the pain she had accumulated in her short life. Thalia let loose howling cries of agony while trying to explain the reason behind her misery. Zeus ran his hand over her cropped hair in a reassuring manner, shushing her in order to make sense of the incoherent mutterings coming from his offspring. Holding her close, he softly kissed her cheek, which was soggy with salty tears.

"What are you trying to say, Thalia?"

"M-mom. Sh-she would tell me how she r-regretted having me, that I was nothing but a horrible mistake. W-Why?" Thalia hiccupped out. Holding Thalia tighter, Zeus gently whispered his divergence in opinion into his daughter's ear.

"No, no Thalia, that was the alcohol talking. Your mother loved you very much, she had trouble communicating with you because of her sickness; her alcoholism…made her a very different person than what she used to be." Still hiccupping, Thalia looked up from Zeus's shoulder and into her father's eyes.

"What was she like?"

"Your mother was one of the most beautiful and kindest women I had ever met. Before the sickness took over, she always thought of others needs first rather than herself. Only when she had lost everything; her acting career, and her family, was when she turned to alcohol for support. I couldn't risk getting involved; I didn't want to ruin her anymore more than what I had already done…"Zeus admitted guiltily. Horrified at the thought of her father taking all the blame, she enclosed her arms around his neck, squeezing him as hard as she could. Zeus chuckled at her action, not feeling the least bit constricted for air.

"No daddy, it wasn't your fault. She made a choice to turn to the alcohol when she could have chosen to rise above it. She thought she had lost everything, but she was wrong, she still had me…she just never realized it." Zeus untangled his daughter from around his neck and looked at her, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"I am so proud of you. Despite growing up with your mother, you've turned into such a smart little girl. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Thalia smiled as wide as her face would allow, and hugged her father again, resting her cheek on his shoulder once more.

"That's the first time someone told me something like that, it feels good to know that I'm not a complete screw up…" Zeus' eyes slightly narrowed once more at the thought of someone telling his daughter that she was worthless, but pushed the negative feeling away. It matter not anymore, she knew that she was anything but a mistake or a failure now. Feeling a brush of air against his neck from his daughter's yawn, he knew it time for her to get some well deserved rest. However, he suddenly remembered something that he wanted to do.

"Thalia," Zeus lightly shook his daughter who was dozing on him. Thalia breathed in deeply as she came out of her sleepy state. Sitting up groggily, she looked up at Zeus with half lidded eyes. Zeus laughed as he observed his daughter's hair, which seemed to stick out in every direction. Smoothing Thalia's hair down with the palm of his hand, he reached into another pocket of his suit and pulled out a delicate looking piece of white gold jewelry. Thalia's eyes widened at the prize he held, and looked up at her father curiously, waiting for him to present it to her. Zeus unclasped the necklace, and with both ends dangling from his fingers, he connected the two ends once more behind Thalia's neck. Pulling his hands away from his daughter, he smiled as she picked up the beautiful lightning bolt pendent that now hung from her collar, and gazed at it with an admiring look in her eyes.

"The stone is a blue diamond, and it also holds inside of it the power of lightning. You now can manipulate lightning at any location without needing thunder clouds.

"It's beautiful dad! Thank you! I've never received something so nice!" she hugged Zeus once more, never feeling happier than she did at that moment. Zeus chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm, and returned the loving gesture.

"A beautiful daughter deserves something nice from her father, and you were well over due for such a present." Thalia smiled into her father's chest at his comment, and felt herself beginning to relax once more. Zeus tightened his grip on Thalia, picking her up and re-adjusting her in his arms so her cheek laid on his collar bone and her arms were hanging off of his shoulders. Zeus walked over to the crate that Thalia had sat on before, and sitting down he began to rock his daughter, making up for lost time that he had missed out on with his child.

"My daughter, please be safe on the rest of your journey. I do not think my brothers will hesitate to send out more monsters to destroy you in order to prevent the prophecy. You must keep your wits about you at all times."

"Mmm-hmm…" Thalia responded to her father's warning, on the verge of sleep once more. Continuing to rock his daughter, Zeus started to hum a lullaby that he remembered being sung to him as a child, and watched as his daughter completely succumbed to sleep.

Zeus smiled down at his sleeping daughter, and rose from the crate, re-adjusting his daughter in his arms again.

"Ah, Child, I don't think I have ever held you like I would a baby, have I? That was my fault. I should have spent more time with you, but I allowed myself to become too involved in the prophecy and not protect you from the dangers of this world. I won't allow that to happen again." Cradling her in his strong arms was an effortless task as he walked through the door that led to the interior of the hotel. He walked down the hall and into the room where the rest of the half-bloods slept. His eyes found a bed that was not being used. Quietly creeping over to the mattress, Zeus pulled down the covers. Once the bed was ready, he gently laid Thalia in the sheets. Covering Thalia up with the blanket, he paused to gaze down on his daughter, wondering if this would be the last time he would be able to look upon his child. Clenching his fists, he made a silent vow.

_No…I will never let my brothers have her…I swear on my throne that they will never take her from this world to torture her for the rest of eternity…Never…_ Zeus brushed Thalia's bangs out of her face, and leant down to plant a kiss on her forehead, whispering a prayer for her.

"Please stay safe my daughter, I love you too much now to let you go…" Pulling away, he slowly walked out of the room. Standing by the doorway, he looked one last time at his child. Sighing, he walked out of the room, and shut the door; locking it. In a flash of light, he returned to Olympus before someone noticed that he had been gone for too long, namely his wife Hera.


End file.
